Noteworthy/Gallery
Season one Snowed Noteworthy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Catching Snowflakes S01E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Happy audience S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Noteworthy and Cherry Berry mad S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Noteworthy watching stars S01E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Arriving at the gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pie for you too S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Ponies cheer for Mysterious Mare Do Well S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Iron Will looking at the crowd S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Noteworthy frightened door S2E20.png|It's About Time Crusaders shunned by Ponyville S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies CMCs looking at Babs S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Crowd about to run from the wagon S3E5.png|Magic Duel Twilight passes by Mayor Mare S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways Noteworthy with a bird on his head S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Noteworthy "I liked some of those lines" S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Flim pointing at a picture showing a pony with an irritated tongue S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Stellar Eclipse standing in line S4E22.png|Trade Ya! Crowd shocked at Spike's singing 1 S4E24.png|Equestria Games Unicorn Noteworthy fires magic at Tirek S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Equality village celebrating S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Parasol and Noteworthy walking together S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Appleloosa ponies in distress S5E6.png|Appleoosa's Most Wanted View of Ponyville from Sugarcube Corner S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Spike in a wedding chair S5E9.png|Slice of Life Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png|Princess Spike Dodge Junction S5E11.png|Party Pooped Noteworthy smiling on Applejack's back S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Big Mac as Orchard Blossom S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social CMC follow Diamond Tiara through town S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie sees several ponies outside S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Ponies shocked about Applejack's question S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction The ponies run S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Season six On Your Marks Apple Bloom hops into a boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom on a boat with other ponies S6E4.png Apple Bloom and other ponies going through a river of waterfalls S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down a waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies go down another waterfall S6E4.png Apple Bloom and ponies riding on a boat on a river S6E4.png Ponies paddling the boat S6E4.png Apple Bloom singing "I won't feel so left behind" S6E4.png The boat pushes Apple Bloom up S6E4.png Apple Bloom "can't be any worse than I was" S6E4.png Apple Bloom watches Tender Taps dance on stage S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png No Second Prances Starlight screaming in the middle of the plaza S6E6.png Ponies staring at embarrassed Starlight S6E6.png Starlight Glimmer speeds off-screen S6E6.png Twilight galloping through Ponyville at night S6E6.png Newbie Dash Spike "the show's starting!" S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "just a little bit bigger please" S6E7.png Cotton candy pony giving cotton candy to Pinkie S6E7.png Pinkie Pie requesting bigger cotton candy S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies smiling at eachother S06E08.png Cranky Doodle Donkey smiling S6E8.png Rarity puts a hat on Noteworthy's head S6E8.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png Flutter Brutter Pinkie Pie and Applejack walking through Ponyville S6E11.png Fluttershy and Dash fly over Pinkie and Applejack S6E11.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Fluttershy and Rainbow S6E11.png Pinkie Pie "it's me, Pinkie Pie!" S6E11.png Fluttershy and Rainbow greet Pinkie and Applejack S6E11.png Rainbow "just had lunch with Fluttershy's parents" S6E11.png The Cart Before the Ponies Spectators cheer for passing racers S6E14.png 28 Pranks Later Fluttershy "did she get you, too?" S6E15.png Twilight "who enjoys them and who doesn't" S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png Where the Apple Lies Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png Pinkie Changeling hopping through town S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer calls out to Pinkie Pie S6E25.png Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Princess Celestia "watching your student shine" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Starlight and Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Shining Armor and Cadance look at cake painting S7E3.png Rock Solid Friendship Maud Pie "rocks take on different properties" S7E4.png Maud Pie "you could rule all of Equestria" S7E4.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Hard to Say Anything Sugar Belle panics over her stolen saddlebag S7E8.png Discordant Harmony Discord pushes shopping cart through Ponyville S7E12.png The Perfect Pear Ponies gather in front of Grand Pear's jam stand S7E13.png Grand Pear closing his pear stand S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Pearly Stitch complains about Alicorn Twilight S7E14.png Ponies startled by Twilight's loud voice S7E14.png Triple Threat Thorax thanks Spike for the invitation S7E15.png Thorax hugging Spike with gratitude S7E15.png Noteworthy and Twinkleshine talking together S7E15.png Spike pops out of tree over Noteworthy and Twinkleshine S7E15.png Ponies and Thorax see Ember's incoming fire breath S7E15.png Princess Ember's fire breath hits the ice sculpture S7E15.png Thorax, Starlight, and Twilight watch the ice sculpture melt S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Davenport addresses a crowd outside his store S7E19.png Orange Swirl, Merry May, and Noteworthy shocked S7E19.png Rarity and friends walk past magazine stand S7E19.png Pinkie Pie looks at the magazine stand S7E19.png A Health of Information More sick ponies appear at Meadowbrook's door S7E20.png Long line of sick ponies at Meadowbrook's house S7E20.png Secrets and Pies Rainbow Dash enters the pie-eating party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie yelling "I can't take it!" S7E23.png Noteworthy and Sea Swirl look at Pinkie S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking angry at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pie in the sky falls on Pinkie Pie's face S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "you'd probably just throw away" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "or give to charity" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "destroy with your laser eyes" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "while laughing at me!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "so you admit it!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie looking behind at Rainbow Dash S7E23.png Pinkie Pie "I don't want to hear it!" S7E23.png Pinkie Pie running away from the party S7E23.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset and princesses approach Canterlot Library EGFF.png Alternate exterior shot of Canterlot EGFF.png Season eight School Daze - Part 2 Exterior shot of Sugarcube Corner S8E2.png The Maud Couple Caramel, Shoeshine, and Cherry Berry confused S8E3.png Left-side audience confused by Maud's jokes S8E3.png Audience members look over at Pinkie Pie S8E3.png Audience unable to hear Maud Pie S8E3.png Audience members look at each other S8E3.png Audience members start laughing S8E3.png Pinkie and Maud in front of laughing crowd S8E3.png Ponies getting ready to greet Maud Pie S8E3.png Horse Play Ponies filling the audience seats S8E7.png Princess Luna sits with Fancy and Fleur S8E7.png Twilight watches ponies fill the seats S8E7.png Fluttershy looking out at the audience S8E7.png Fluttershy "ponies are taking their seats" S8E7.png Spike looking out at the audience S8E7.png Spike standing before the audience S8E7.png Spike takes out a set of bowling pins S8E7.png Spike runs away from crowd's tomatoes S8E7.png Curtains open on A New Day in Equestria S8E7.png Young Six go on stage in ruined costumes S8E7.png Sun rising over the theater S8E7.png Audience ponies cheering for the actors S8E7.png Sun shining bright over the theater S8E7.png The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png The End in Friend Rarity, Dash, and ponies play buckball S8E17.png Ponies continue playing buckball S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Ponies mingling in Ponyville S8E18.png Ponies hear Pinkie's yovidaphone playing S8E18.png Ponies watching the Wonderbolts Derby S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer holding a stopwatch S8E19.png Starlight listening inside the trunk S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Starlight "what if the Great and Powerful" S8E19.png Starlight and ponies looking behind S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies in awe of Trixie's escape S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "but if you're there" S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer "who's in here?" S8E19.png Trixie's stage is engulfed in smoke S8E19.png Starlight and Trixie finish their show S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png The Washouts Mane Six walking into town S8E20.png Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Rainbow looks for Scootaloo in Ponyville S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 More Sombrafied ponies walking out of town S9E2.png Twilight "you're stronger than his magic!" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle hears Rarity's voice S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies glaring at the Mane Six S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts appear S9E2.png Sombrafied Wonderbolts on the offensive S9E2.png Mane Six surrounded by Sombrafied ponies S9E2.png Twilight about to teleport away with her friends S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies engulfed in light S9E2.png The Summer Sun Setback Winter Lotus, Noteworthy, and Twinkleshine arrive S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Ponies wide-eyed in shock and worry S9E17.png Twilight addressing right side of the crowd S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png Ponies cheering for the Two Sisters S9E17.png She Talks to Angel Ponies walking around Ponyville fountain S9E18.png Pegasus Angel hopping around clumsily S9E18.png Ponies staring at Angel in Fluttershy's body S9E18.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png Gallus looking bored in the audience S9E20.png Gallus yawning loudly in the audience S9E20.png Starlight "not looking forward to the performance?" S9E20.png Gallus "I know Octavia loves music" S9E20.png Gallus "field trip to a classical music performance" S9E20.png Gallus "isn't my idea of an exciting time" S9E20.png Everyone except Gallus looking excited S9E20.png Gallus gets swept by magical sound S9E20.png Gallus looking very surprised S9E20.png Growing Up is Hard to Do Ponies hanging out in Ponyville S9E22.png Adult Crusaders racing through town S9E22.png Scoot grabs lollipop from Noteworthy's stand S9E22.png Sweetie paying Noteworthy for the lollipop S9E22.png Spur lands back on the ground S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Noteworthy being chased by living apple S9E23.png Ponies in Ponyville hear Apple Bloom's echo S9E23.png Merchandise Noteworthy toy.jpg Royal Wedding poster.jpg Snowed Noteworthy S1E11.png|Season 1 Noteworthy and Berryshine S02E15.png|Season 2 Rarity raging through S3E3.png|Season 3 Noteworthy "I liked some of those lines" S4E19.png|Season 4 Noteworthy smiling on Applejack's back S5E13.png|Season 5